


Burn

by amarvelouswonder



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, all aboard the angst train kids, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarvelouswonder/pseuds/amarvelouswonder
Summary: this is basically the angsty canon divergence nobody asked for, as Cat Grant tells the world Kara's identity to protect herself, and Kara, from blackmail.Okay so, this is partly inspired by the musical, Hamilton, with the chapter titles referencing various songs, and some lyrics being intertwined into the narrative, and most of the reason this is going to be an angsty mess, have fun kids!





	1. The Danvers Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is tame af, little angst here, but hopefully yall appreciate this, its my first work :) All credit goes to the Supergirl writers, and to Lin Manuel Miranda for creating the beautiful lyrics of Hamilton. In particular, this first chapter is inspired by 'The Schuyler Sisters'. Enjoy :)

She walks out of the elevator expecting everyone’s eyes to be on her.

Her breath is caught in her chest as the doors open, and she’s right. They are looking at her.

“Morning Kara, did you see the news?”

“A female superhero!”

She is plastered across the television, her outline featuring in every headline.

_Woman saves plane._

She breathes out.

Miss Grant is ablaze; her morning meeting having one objective: find that hero. When her eyes skim over Kara’s, she inhales sharply, expecting the ever attentive eyes of Cat Grant to look past her glasses and see the truth.

But she doesn’t and Kara leaves, blood bubbling through her veins, head swimming, and she can’t tell if she’s relieved or a little disappointed.

But she just has to tell someone.

“Meet me on the roof.”

***

The next day, the elevator is less stressful. If she can survive one day, surely she can survive the rest?

Wrong.

_#Supergirl_

It blasts from every crevice of the room as the doors part, and she’s stunned, rooted to the spot. If she isn’t careful, she might start floating.

“Supergirl!”

Cat Grant barely looks up from her desk.

How can she call me Supergirl? How can she, of all people, someone who has worked her entire life to distinguish herself and overcome the intense gender inequality of the public, brand her as merely a girl?

But of course, Cat Grant has no faults. It is empowering, really, standing there listening to her talk about how inspiring Kara is to National City, and to all the girls out there that are undermined from birth.

“Kiera, there are new ideas in the air, and I intend to shape them. This ‘Supergirl’ is now and forever attached to me…”

Kara loses track of Miss Grant’s words, as she imagines always being attached to such an influential woman.

“Kara?”

“Yes, Miss Grant?”

“I said good work with the photo, you might actually get there some day, if you work for it. Now, fetch me the layouts for the Spring collection, if they are a second late, I will be as nice to you as I am to my mother. Chop chop.”

She gets away with the slip of Kara’s name, because she’s clearly reeling from the compliment, and smirks as her assistant scurries out of the room.

***

Cat Grant publishes her article, despite Kara’s less than glowing proofing. This is not the narrative Kara would have picked out for herself, but it is as Miss Grant says,

“What will she do when the world is against her? Cry to Mummy and Daddy?”

In a way, Miss Grant is the mentor she missed out on. Alura was always tough on her; loving but so tough, with such high standards. Eliza. Eliza cuddled her, and told her she was proud of her every day, and brushed her hair, even though she was perfectly capable.

That was something Alex didn’t really get from Eliza.

When Alex stood at her door, and said that she always felt second best, and that she was never the golden child, and that she didn’t want Kara to always be better than her, it broke Kara’s heart, because without Alex, she was nothing.

It wasn’t Eliza or Kal-El walking her through the corridors at school, or teaching her how to use a hairdryer, or showing her how to catch the bus.

It was Alex every time.

To hear from her big sister, her inspiration, her hero, that she felt constantly shadowed, made Kara feel like a worthless little sister, like she had done absolutely nothing for the one person who had done everything for her.

Kara saved Alex, not Supergirl, and certainly not Cat Grant. And she did it because without Alex, she is nothing on this planet.

Cat Grant may think that she’s the type to try and grab the spotlight, but she’s not.

Their interview was… interesting to say the least.

Miss Grant’s first words,

“Oh, it’s you,”

made her stomach flip inside out. For the slightest of moments, Kara almost thought that she recognised her. But even worse than that? She sounded bored, as though the thought of Kara Zor-EL was more disappointing than the lettuce wrap she brought her last week.

However, underneath the scathing remarks about her apparently blasé attitude and her awkward charisma, Kara got the sense that Miss Grant garnered some respect for Supergirl. For coming out to the whole city and finally doing something meaningful.

One of her last lines in the piece, struck a chord with Kara.

“I say look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now. History is happening in National City and we just happen to be in the greatest city in the world. Hopefully, we will get to be part of the narrative.”

not just for the shining optimism, but for the fact that Cat Grant wants to be part of _her_ story, not just writing it.

Kara couldn't help but blush.


	2. Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gonna lie, i took this and ran. far bit longer than chapter one, and from the looks of chapter three, its gonna match it.  
> this chapter is inspired by 'Helpless' from Hamilton and all those feel good feels lel

The green slip dress is tighter than anything Kara has worn in her life, even tighter than her suit. The black lace underlay tickled her skin in the breeze as she paused before going into the museum.

Cat Grant’s parties were renowned for their media personnel, with most high ranking journalists being invited. Kara heard that Maxwell Lord was planning to attend, even though, mere hours before, she had saved him from Reactron.

Kara didn’t like him very much, and it wasn’t because he flirted with Cat every time he came to the office.

Definitely not.

He was arrogant and ungrateful, always dismissing Supergirl’s good deeds as foolish mistakes or strokes of luck.

He was lucky she even rescued him at all.

She steeled her nerves and walked in, eyes roaming, ears straining to pick up Miss Grant’s dulcet tones.

She was nervous because she was late; no other reason.

She heard Miss Grant’s laughter, clearly unenthused, and as she made her way across the floor, was confronted by a life sized image of herself, her family’s insignia emblazoned across her chest.

Her heart stopped, and she felt invisible eyes focus on her as she froze in the middle of the floor, staring at the image.

“Kiera, finally.” Miss Grant’s voice boomed in her right ear and she spun on the spot, probably faster than she should, and cursed inwardly.

‘Miss Grant! I…uh…I was just admiring…well not admiring…uh…sorry I’m late.”

Cat paused, an amused smile toying at her lips.

“Well better late than never, isn’t that what they say?”

Kara tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, eyes flitting from the picture back to Miss Grant.

“And I’m glad you wore something…appropriate. If you turned up in that horrid tartan skirt you wore today, I would have dismissed you here and now.” Her eyes roved slowly up Kara’s figure, taking in the tight green dress.

“Ah yes, well, I’m so sorry, it won’t happen again.” She blushed heavily under Miss Grant’s gaze. After a slight pause she added, “I have never been the one to try and grab the spotlight.”

“You could have fooled me.”

They made eye contact.

“Max, how are you?”

In a heartbeat, Cat Grant was whisked away, and Kara was left reeling in her absence.

Kara can catch planes out of the sky, and bullets with her fist, but her heart has never raced this fast before. Her breath never been so uneven.

She looked around, searching once again for Miss Grant, and spots her dancing with Maxwell Lord, arms around his neck; his resting on the small of her back. She breathes in sharply at the sight, at Lord of course, not the fact that Cat now has her back pressed against him, his head burrowed in her neck, whispering secrets. She could easily use her super hearing, but she doesn’t want to know what Maxwell Lord whispers into Miss Grant’s ear when they are alone.

Trying to catch her eye from the side of the ballroom, Kara is stopped from reaching Miss Grant by Winn, and they dance, her head turning left and right, trying to lock eyes with her.

“How was it fighting that uber cool super robot anyway?”

Kara shook her head. “Sorry Winn?”

“The robot? You know, the one that shoots fire and almost kicked your ass?” Winn smirked at her as her head spun indignantly.

“Kicked my ass? I’m sorry, but you must have been watching another superhero fight a robot, which it wasn’t even, it was a guy in a nuclear suit. Also, I seem to recall rescuing your hero, Maxwell Lord, and kicking that ‘robot’ to Daxon.”

Winn laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“To where?”

“Oh, Daxon. Like Krypton, but… arrogant. Sometimes I suspect Lord is from there, the way he acts.”

With her mind back on Maxwell Lord and Cat Grant, Kara tugged her head impatiently trying to find them, but they appeared to have ceased dancing.

Left.

Right.

Nowhere.

Cat Grant was gone.

“Kara, isn’t it?”

Mr Lord himself was standing before her, his hands in his pockets, head turned toward the poster of Supergirl. Winn spluttered for a moment, physically flinching at the sound of Lord’s voice, excusing himself quickly before almost running off to find James.

Kara nodded in response.

“If you’re looking for Cat, she left. Something about power and leaving early or something.”

Kara nodded again, not trusting herself to speak.

Still looking at the poster, Lord languidly inquired, “Have you met her? Supergirl? The girl in the cape?”

Kara still said nothing, a chill hitting the back of her neck.

“Cause I have, and I can’t decide why Cat likes her so much. Always talking about ‘the other night when she was talking to Supergirl’, or their recent interview, or how the Daily Planet keep sending her fruit baskets in an attempt to ‘steal her away from me’. If I hadn’t met a certain Alex Danvers, your sister right? Then, I would say that this, Supergirl, answers to Cat’s every meow.”

Kara felt her fists tighten, the muscles in her arm ripple, as her eyes narrowed. Alex would never.

“Yes, your sister knows Supergirl, I know all about that business, so I’ll ask you again. Have you met her?” He finally looked her in the eye, eyebrow raised, and she almost shivered.

“No, I haven’t had the pleasure.” She stared him down, listening to his heart beat steadily.

“What a shame. She certainly believes in what she’s doing.” He looked away, suddenly disinterested. “Well, goodnight, Kara.” He walked out of the museum, and she exhaled, feeling weary.

Arrogant, rude, and up to something.

With Cat gone, there wasn’t much keeping her here. She smiled at the thought, and then frowned.

Crap.

She is helpless.

***

The wind lightly tussled Cat Grant’s hair as she leaned against the railing of her balcony, drink in hand; indeed, a common occurrence. The pink glow of the CatCo sign behind her illuminates some of the closer buildings, and from up here, Cat can just watch the city.

Watch the young couple walk hand in hand down the street, or the mother come home late from the office, her children rushing to give her a hug.

She can see people reading books in their living room, cooking dinner for their in-laws, or taking a nap in front of the television after a long day.

It calms her, watching the city bustle by even at this late hour, and she feels grounded, visualising the people she reaches with her work.

It helps her keep perspective.

She’s lost some of that perspective, over the last few weeks. The arrival of this girl in the cape, National City’s own superhero, has shook her loose. She wrote the exclusive interview, and in doing so, made the relationship with this girl a personal one; not just with CatCo, but with herself.

The last line of the article, “ _being a part of the narrative”_ , wasn’t just there to remind the world of her influence and power as the reigning news source in National City; it was a request to the girl in blue.

She added that after talking to Kara, her puppy face morphing into hurt as she proofed the article. The inflection of her voice was that bit too high; her eyes, normally peering out from under her glasses with , fell short, reaching only the wall behind her as she ummed and ahhed her way through her criticisms.

She supposed she had been a bit harsh, but this girl is living in a world bursting with double standards and prejudice from every corner. Every dark alleyway, every abandoned parking lot, every decrepit construction site; the places she swears to protect. If she can’t handle it from Cat Grant, then she doesn’t deserve to fly around this city and call it her own.

She looks out once more at the city, with its light more beautiful than the stars, and takes in the view, as a red cape flashes in her left eye.

The girl of the hour.

Cat doesn’t move, waiting to see how she will react. She hasn’t been visited since the article went public.

“Cat.”

Her voice is steeled, calm. A stark difference to the flustered girl who spilled her secret after two minutes of interrogation.

“Ahhhh, Supergirl, I was wondering when I would get a visit. Has your cousin called, I would love to get an exclusive?” Cat’s eyes still roamed over her beloved city.

“You’ve got a nice view here, Cat. I love flying around the city after a hard day’s work. Seeing people walk down the street, or making dinner. It sort of…helps me keep perspective, I think.”

This is the most Cat has ever heard Supergirl talk, and its nice. Leaning against the balcony in comfortable silence. It’s rare for people to have this much access to Cat’s personal time; just Carter, and sometimes Kara, if Cat is working late in the office.

“I, ah, read the article you published. I was, um, honoured, really, to have you write it. You don’t write many articles these days. Thank you.”

No comment about the harsh things she said about her, or the labelling her as a millennial, or the comment about her cousin. Just a thank you.

Cat is rendered momentarily speechless, something not many in this world can claim.

“Well, you are mine, I can’t have just anyone break stories about you. What kind of business woman do you think I am?”

Cat turns to look at her, and doesn’t find the tough, brave stance of a hero, but the rounded shoulders and casual slouch of an everyday girl, her feet pointing inwards, her gaze averted to the city. The light from the building reflects off her glassed eyes as they filter slowly over the buildings, a look of awe, but also duty, trapped between her kind eyes and her small mouth.

Cat could watch her all day.

“I think you’re a very kind-hearted woman, despite what some people in the media may say.” A slight blush creeps up Supergirl’s cheeks as she goes on.

“The, um, the bit at the end, about “ _being part of the narrative_ ”. Her breathe hitches slightly. “Let’s just say that I’m only doing exclusives with you. Just you, Miss Cat Grant of CatCo media. Not the Daily Planet or anyone else. Just you.”

Cat has to remind herself to breath as she speaks, conscious only of the rise and fall of her chest, as Supergirl grows quiet, still staring at the city.

“Of course only me, don’t worry I’ll keep you safe from those villains with their big cameras and shiny black cars.”

Supergirl laughs, and the sound rings like chimes in her ears. 

“As long as you keep writing my exclusives, then that sounds good to me.”

“Always,” Cat replies, and she turns towards her, about to go on, as a siren is heard faintly in the distance.

“Well, that’s your cue isn’t it? Chop, chop Supergirl.”

A small smile is exchanged between the two, as Supergirl hops onto the balcony with a graceful leap.

“Until next time, Miss Grant.”

And then she’s gone.

***

“Kara. Kara!”

Kara is broken from her reverie to see Alex holding a container towards her.

“Hmm, sorry?”

“I asked whether you wanted the last potsticker.” Alex raised her eyebrow questioningly.

“Oh, no it’s okay, you have it.”

Alex blinked at Kara’s reply, the container drooping slightly in her hand.

“Okay, what is the matter with you? You’ve been staring out the window all night, and now you don’t want the last potsticker? Something’s up.”

Alex always knew when something was wrong with Kara, even when she had first moved into the Danvers’ household. Kara shifted her gaze from the lights of the city to her big sister, who had her legs up on the coffee table, a pillow wedged between her arms and her stomach.

“Ah, nothing. It’s nothing, don’t worry. Um, how’s Maggie?”

“Nice try, you’re a terrible liar; always have been. And don’t you go distracting me, I asked you what was wrong.”

Kara is torn, wanting to tell her sister about the party, and the way Cat’s eyes had scaled up her body. She wanted to tell her about their talk on the balcony, and how Cat had promised to always tell her story. She wanted to tell her that she feels invisible when she is Kara Danvers at the office, because all Cat ever talks about is Supergirl. She wants to tell her beautiful big sister how her heart beats every time Cat says her name correctly, and that all she wanted to do was dance with Cat at the gala, and wants to look after Carter again because the kid has the sweetest smile and the way Cat looks at him, so proud and vulnerable, is enough to set her Kryptonian heart into overdrive.

But she doesn’t know what Alex would say to that. Cat _is_ her boss. She might love Supergirl, but she is just plain old Kara Danvers.

So she doesn’t say anything, preferring to sink lower into the couch, and tip her head back at the question.

Alex looks at her little sister recoil and sighs. ‘ _A boy perhaps_ ’, she thinks.

“You know, Kara, when I first met Maggie? When she danced onto my crime scene with her tough detective get up and tried to hijack my case? I had no idea in that moment that my whole world was going to change.”

Kara tips her head forward, peering out from behind a pillow.

“Of course, you’ve told me that story like a hundred times.”

“Well, it wasn’t one of those earth-shattering moments.” Kara winced at her words, and Alex backtracked.

“Oh shit, sorry. Poor word choice, but you get what I mean. It wasn’t like Maggie walked out from under my yellow tape, with a heavenly light spilling from her pores and gospel music playing in the background. Although, I’m sure if you asked Maggie that she would disagree. What I’m getting at, is that you never know your life is going to change until it’s already changing; before you even notice. Sure, I noticed that she was a beautiful woman, but it wasn’t like there was a sign flashing ‘Alex is gay’, it was something that I discovered after the fact.”

Alex paused, drawing her knees up to her chest and hugging the pillow tightly before going on.

“I get that you don’t want to talk about it. You probably feel like it’s this completely revolutionary thing, and that no one has possibly felt like this before. And that no one could ever help you, because how can they know what you feel? But trust me Kara Danvers, someone can help you. It might not be me, it might not be Eliza, it might not be Winn or James, but someone will know how you’re feeling Kara. Trust me on that.”

Kara had closed her eyes at Alex’s words, but opened them when she finished. She drew in a deep breath before asking in a small, quiet voice, “Alex, how did you know that you liked Maggie?”

‘ _Crap. Maybe I was wrong about it being a boy. You can do this.’_ Alex swallowed hard. She’d never been someone’s ‘Maggie’ before.

“Well,” she said slowly, looking out the window. “Um, I’m not really sure, exactly. I don’t know when it started, but I realised when we met up one night to play pool, and when she leaned over to take her shot, I noticed the way her hair fell over her face and shoulders. The way she crinkled her nose when she messed up her shot, and how it crinkled in a different way when she laughed. I remember thinking that it was a view I could get used to. Which is totally thrilling and terrifying at the same time.”

Kara’s shoulders relaxed, but her face looked ever more doubtful.

“So you’ve met someone, huh?” Alex’s face split into a wide grin. “Oh, do tell.”

Kara laughed, letting out the breath she had been keeping in all night.

“I wouldn’t say met exactly, more that they…met…me.”

“Met you?! What do you mean? That they met Supergirl, or you, or both? Did you tell them who you are? Oh my god, Kara, do they know who you are?” Alex was on her feet, eyes piercing Kara.

“You see, this is why I didn’t want to say anything. I knew you would freak out. I…they…it’s…”

Kara rose and looked out of the window again, eyes roving over the soft lights that had captivated both her and Cat.

Alex bit her lip, worry overriding her every thought.

“It’s-.”

“Kara you don’t have to tell me. It’s okay. You don’t have to say who they are if you don’t want to-.”

“No, I do. Alex, I’ve wanted to tell you even since before.” Kara turned away from her sister, and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to calm herself with the sounds of the traffic below her apartment, the chatter of people on the street, the plane soaring through the night sky.

“Before? You mean…you mean before you saved me?” Alex voice hitches, and as Kara spins to look at her sister, she notices her quickly brush away a stray tear.

“Yes, before I was Supergirl. I…it’s-.”

“Cat.” Both Alex and Kara say it at the same time, surprise hitting Kara like a nuclear powered kick to the chest, and a small, knowing smile spreading across Alex’s face.

“What…how did you...how did you know?!” Kara spluttered.

“Kara, I know you better than I know my own mind. You talk about Cat all the time. Both before and after you came out to the world. I know you’re not human, and didn’t grow up with our customs, so you don’t know how strange it is to hear someone praise their boss so much, especially when that individual is Cat Grant. But I can tell the difference between you appreciating her as your boss, and cultivating every small detail you can from your day about Miss Cat Grant. It’s like I said: you’re a terrible liar.”

Alex’s smile broadens as Kara continues to splutter indignantly.

“Hey, I’m not going to question your feelings, even though I don’t understand, how you could even like her, considering how she treats everyone, and _you_. But I do want to know if you told her who you really are.”

Kara’s chest swells, and she puts her hands on her waist, and Alex can’t help but smile as her baby sister tries to summon her Supergirl courage.

“No, I haven’t told her.”

Kara wants to go on, and tell Alex how conflicted she is, and how she can’t even clear her head by flying through the city, but she’s so tired, and she can tell from the purple smudge under Alex’s eyes, that she is too.

Alex nods, and draws a deep breath, exhaling slowly, eyes on the ground.

“Alex, I’ll talk to you about it later? I’ve, ah, had a big day. Wouldn’t want to be late with Miss Grant’s latte in the morning.”

Alex nods again, but before she leaves, draws Kara into a hug she’s sure would crush her if she was human.

“I am so proud of you, you know that? So, so proud of you, and I don’t want you to forget that, okay?”

Kara nods into Alex’s back, and she leaves only after she makes Kara promise to call her in the morning.

***

It’s been a week since Kara looked after Carter and Supergirl saved him from the train, and for the seventh night in a row, the incident is again the main source of Carter’s dinner conversation.

“Mom when can Kara look after me again? She’s really cool you know. She knows all about space, and biology and we played video games together and she helped me with my homework a lot. Not that she did it of course,” Carter added hastily, piling dinner into his mouth.

“I don’t know Carter, don’t you like hanging out with me?” Cat replied, trying not to let the hurt register on her face.

“Mom.”

Carter locked his fingers together over his plate, and in that moment the resemblance to Cat is uncanny.

“Of course I enjoy spending time with you, cause we don’t really get to do it a lot.” Cat flinched slightly and grabbed her glass to hide the movement.

“But Kara is really cool, and you did say you wanted me to make friends?” Carter raised his eyebrow, and Cat can’t help the small pocket of pride that blooms in her chest as he tries to guilt her.

‘ _Like mother like son,_ ’ she thinks, as Carter returns to his dinner.

“You know Mom, she could come over when you’re here as well. I never said that you didn’t have to be here as well.”

Kara playing with Carter on the floor of her living room, Cat standing at the door, leant against the frame watching. A contented sense of calm, even breaths, Kara looking back at Cat smiling, her eyes twinkling behind her frames.

The image struck Cat before she could stop it, and in spite of herself, she allowed a small smile to pierce her poker face.

Damn it.

“You think it’s a good idea?! Awesome! Can she come over tomorrow? I promise I’ll do all my homework?”

Cat’s heart lurched at his excitement. She needs time.

“We’ll see.” She faltered at the dispirited look on her son’s face at her words.

Not yet, not yet.

“Since when do you like Kara so much, huh? I thought you were smitten by Supergirl? As I’ve heard, she did save your life.”

Cat’s attempt to divert his attention, however, backfired almost immediately.

“Come on mom, she’s a superhero. She’s got better things to do than play Mario Kart with me. But they are very similar, did you notice? The both scrunch their nose when stressed, and are terribly nice. They both…” But Cat had stopped listening to Carter, lost in the idea that was playing at her conscience.

They are similar aren’t they.

The way Supergirl curls her hair behind her ear when she’s embarrassed is so similar to her Kara, who awkwardly pulls at her skirt or fixes her glasses.

The way Kara stands to the side of her office, when she thinks Cat isn’t watching, shoulders rolled slightly forward, feet tucked inwards; she is almost a spitting image of Supergirl leaning against her balcony.

But it’s the look of determination, the look Kara got when the Tribune was almost lost, the look when she branded their newest superhero a girl, the look when she chastised Supergirl for her awkward ways…

But it can’t be.

Kara.

Kara who brings her a scalding hot latte every morning; who bumps into the corner of her desk at least once a day. 

Kara who hangs out with tech boy and her sterling camera man from the Daily Planet.

Kara with her tartan skirts, oversized jumpers, and outdated glasses.

The buildings stand irresolute against the confusion and disbelief swarming Cat’s mind.

It reminds her of the conversation she had with Kara in her office.

It was late. The Tokyo office had been giving her a migraine all day. But Kara had fulfilled her every request admirably.

She’d sat down on her couch, scotch in hand, condensation dripping down the side of the glass.

She’d asked Kara to sit with her, and she had.

They’d talked.

About how she was orphaned at 13, and her strong adoptive parents, and her supportive sister, Alex.

She never did say what happened to them.

But that doesn’t mean that Kara is an indestructible, bullet proof, flying hero.

Cat had opened-up so much that night, too much, partly from the scotch, but mostly from Kara’s sincerity. She had seemed so genuinely interested in how she had to climb her way up the broken ladder from gossip journalist to media queen.

Her big, puppy-dog eyes had melted when she had talked about Adam, and how Cat’s heart was shredded smaller still, every time she tried to write him that letter.

But Kara had patched that hole as well.

Superhero indeed.

It was the same, breezy openness that had filled her conversation with Supergirl on her balcony.

Kara had loved that line about the narrative.

And so, it seems, did Supergirl.

There are too many coincidences, too many instances that overlapped.

Kara being sick after Supergirl had apparently ‘lost her powers’.

Kara dashing off at unexpected times throughout the day (yes, of course Cat had noticed), returning slightly more dishevelled, a curl loose from her bun.

She had assumed she was with Jimmy Olsen, but she had seemed so shocked when she suggested it.

Maybe, just maybe, it could be true.

That little Kara Danvers, had saved her son…

“Carter?” Cat’s eyes refocussed instantly, tone firm, hands intertwined fiercely into the napkin on her lap.

“Ah, welcome back to the land of the living, we lost you for a second there.”

She ignored him, instead biting her cheek and asking, “When Supergirl saved you, did Kara thank her? Did she see Supergirl at all?” Her voice caught on ‘Supergirl’, and she didn’t dare look him in the eyes.

“Oh no, she didn’t. I…ah, well I’d gotten caught up in the excitement, and lost sight of Kara and um…no I don’t think she saw Supergirl. Why?”

It had to be true. There was no way Kara would not thank Supergirl. The girl couldn’t even stop herself thanking the doorman for letting her into the elevator every morning.

“Mom, why?”

Her darling son, her darling Carter, here because of Kara.

Adam spending time with her.

It had to be.

“Well, it’s just, that was such a good thing Supergirl did, saving you and all those people. Kara should know better than to withhold credit when credit is due.” Cat sighed, and rested her head on her hand, once more looking out at the city.

‘ _She wants me to be part of the narrative.’_ Cat can’t help but smile, her fingers curling over her lips.

But she can’t, on good conscience, let her continue working as her assistant.

She just can’t.

All of those lives she could save, all those people she could help.

And for Cat Grant to continue making this national treasure fetch her latte and lettuce wrap every day.

A travesty.

Supergirl certainly doesn’t have time to bring me coffee. No, she doesn’t.

Damn it.

For the first time in decades, Cat Grant is helpless.


	3. (Un)Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspo drawn from 'Satisfied' aka the most angst riddled song in the whole musical, hence have fun with some prime angst

It’s been a week since Cat realised that Kara was the superhero of National City, and she has never been the same.

The first morning Kara walked in, the eye contact was almost unbearable.

“Morning, Miss Grant. Here’s your latte.”  

She dismissed her with a mere thank you, but when Kara sat back at her desk, it took every ounce of Cat’s resolve not to stare at Kara’s intelligent eyes in their hunger pang frame, her small lips, her loose curls.

She is losing it. Quickly.

It has been like this every morning, a greeting, a thank you, and a dismissal. She had even resorted to getting that tech boy to walk down and grab her a second coffee to avoid looking Kara in the eyes. Could she tell when she was lying? Could she read minds? Would she realise that Cat has discovered her secret? But the coffee had been cold and she couldn’t bear another sip, so she went without it.

If she couldn’t be so selfless as to release Kara from her duties, she would, at least, make her job here easier.

She shouldn’t have to.

Cat Grant, CEO of CatCo Media, shouldn’t have to sacrifice such luxuries as hot coffee and rice paper rolls for the sake of her assistant’s out of work commitments. But it was Kara, and Kara already went above and beyond with Carter and Adam. She even saved Maxwell Lord, and he has openly campaigned against her studded hero.

However, by the end of the week, it’s too much. Between avoiding Kara, and doing some of her jobs for her, Cat is so worn out she has to hire a second assistant to keep up. She didn’t want to; she prefers having only Kara hovering around her, tending to her struggles and woes, organising her schedule and dealing with her mother and ex-husband. The new girl, god knows her name, is ambitious. Not the kind built on respect, not the ambition based on a positive role model or inspiration, but fashioned from the selfish desire for fame and power. If Cat has a super power, it’s weeding out such self-obsessed girls and giving them a harsh reality check. Cat Grant did not establish a media empire on cold-hearted self-interest.

There was a reason Kara had lasted more than the usual week, and it wasn’t because the lattes she gave her were actually hot, or because when she smiled Cat didn’t feel the usual indifference and contempt. Kara kept her job because she knew her place and respected it.

Simple.

Or so it was before she had to go and save that plane and become a superhero and plague Cat with guilt for not firing her on the spot.

“Miss Grant.”

Back straight, shoulders down, don’t look up.

“Yes, Kiera?”

She hears Kara inhale sharply at the mispronounced name and she seems to lose courage, a silence now falling between the two.

“Um, well, it’s just. Am I not doing a good enough job as your assistant? Have I done something wrong?” She had her arms folded across her stomach, her head bowed, eyes averted. Not the stance of a hero.

“Hm, oh no. I just felt that you were struggling and need some…assistance.”

Cat feels her chest tightening and tries to ignore it.

“Oh, okay.”

More silence.

“Was there anything else?” She can’t bear the silence any longer.

“No Miss Grant.” A crestfallen look and a deep breath.

“Well then, chop chop. My schedule won’t rearrange itself.”

Kara turns her back and leaves without a smile or a twinkle behind her glasses.

Cat has ruined it and she knows it; even if she didn’t know what ‘it’ was. She hates being so cold and unfeeling. She hated being the domineering figure those moronic journalists just loved to paint her as. But Cat doesn’t know how to handle this secret.

She is a journalist.

Her job: to find the truth and share it.

But she can’t tell this one, and it is squeezing her chest, clouding her head, shortening her breath.

It is freezing her and she doesn’t know how to stop it.

 

*******

 

“Ughhh, this has been the worst week.”

Kara throws herself into the corner of the couch beside Winn, who pats her softly on the head as she buries herself into a cushion. James looks at her sympathetically from the other couch, and Alex sits down, her worried frown deepening.

“I just don’t know why she needed to hire this, _Siobhan_. What kind of name even is that? And, and the way she says, ‘Yes Miss Grant’, ‘Of course Miss Grant’. Kara tips her head back with an anguished sigh.

“She’s not all that bad you know Kara,” Winn says sheepishly, still absent mindedly patting her head. “I mean she’s a bit of a snob, but it’s only cause she’s not very good at making friends.”

James coughs and scratches the back of his head pointedly, before looking at the roof.

“How do you know that?”

Winn stops patting Kara’s head.

“Winn? Winn, how do you know she isn’t good at making friends?”

Kara sits up and looks at him incredulously. Alex laughs and takes a sip from her beer as Winn stutters, “Did I say that? Well, I mean you can just tell from looking at her, can’t you? James, back me up here, doesn’t she give off that ‘i-want-to-make-friends-but-struggle-with-social-situations-vibe’?”

“Ahh, sure. Whatever you say.” James shakes his head smiling, as Kara looks suspiciously between the two.

Clearly deciding that she doesn’t care enough to ask, Kara slumps further into the couch and looks out of the window, seeking solace in the sight of her favourite city.

This week had been awful.

Cat had barely looked at her, dismissing her with a ‘thank-you’ every morning. Once, even getting Winn to make the religious trip to Noonan’s for a midday latte.

Then, she had hired Siobhan, the arrogant, ambitious brunette who laughed maliciously when Kara bumped into the side of her desk, and tried to cater to Cat’s every trouble.

The only good thing she can glean from this week, is that Cat seemed as cool and indifferent toward her as she was to Kara.

She wonders if there is something going on with Carter, or if her mother was giving her grief. But she hadn’t booked an appointment with her psychologist, and hadn’t been drinking an excessive amount of scotch, as she did when Carter was with his father.

It was a mystery. Another layer of Cat’s closed psyche that she failed to understand.

Perhaps she would warm to Supergirl. Kara has been so dispirited, that she hadn’t dared make the visit to Cat’s balcony, fearing she would be treated to the same cool tones she had received all week.

But perhaps she must.

Perhaps a visit from her favourite superhero will cheer her up.

Maybe she will be so happy that she will fire Siobhan. That would just make Kara’s week.

She smiles at the thought, and Alex catches it, casting her a suspiciously raised eyebrow which clearly means ‘you are so telling me what that means after game night’. She blushes and looks away from her sister, trying to immerse herself in the discussion Winn and James are having about the latest episode of Empire.

 

*******

  
When Kara walked into work the next morning, she had thought her worst trouble would come from the glowering brunette across from her, or a minor rogue alien, or even some crisis about the new layouts.

She did not, however, expect to save someone from a falling helicopter, and for her DNA to create a super-powered individual determined to kill her boss.

No.

That was not on Kara’s mind at all.

“Kara. Kara! What’s happening? I’m getting reports about an attack on the CatCo building. Are you alright?”

She can hear her sister’s desperate pleas through her phone that had been knocked out of her hand, but could smell and taste only dust. She can see a crackle of electricity to her left, her right, but Livewire did not reappear.

Cat.

Where was Cat?

She pushes her way up off the ground, flinging a piece of broken desk through the remnants of a scattered window and forces her way into Cat’s office.

“Miss Grant? Miss Grant, are you hurt? Are you okay?” Her voice echoes through the broken room. Where is she? Did Livewire take her? Was she…

No, don’t think about that.

She walks further into the room and almost collapses with relief as she sees Cat standing on her balcony, scotch in hand, looking supremely unconcerned about the shattered glass around her feet. 

“Supergirl.”

If it wasn’t for the way Cat’s voice shakes as she speaks, Kara might have thought the fight had been as insignificant as an incorrect lunch order. She had certainly been more shaken when Mitchell had been fired for using her private elevator.

 

*******

 

Cat takes a slow sip of her drink and exhales, her shoulders slumping.

“So, did you take her down? Or did she run? Leslie was always a slacker, I expect she ran, yes?” Kara nods slowly, her eyes never leaving Cat’s.

Cat’s hands shake slightly as she looks into Kara’s eyes for the first time all week. She can’t mistake the shockingly blue irises that stare back at her, roving from her face, to her arms, and back, checking to see if she is hurt.

Kara.

“Yes, I thought so.” She looks away, needing to break the tension between them, needing to calm her heartbeat, needing to calm her thoughts.

“Did you see my assistant by any chance? I do hope she’s alright? I can’t lose two assistants in one day, the press will go wild.” She sneaks a glance at Kara to see her stiffen slightly.

“Oh, um, I might have seen her rush down the stairwell. She tried to take on Sio…the brunette girl by herself before I told her to run.” Kara blushes, and turns to face the city.

Almost a slip up.

“What are the chances though? My developing an arch enemy and my assistant revolting against me on the same day. It’s like I attract power.”

Kara’s arm slips off the railing at her last comment, and Cat smirks as she struggles to disguise it.

“Supergirl, did you happen to catch her name? Her powered name obviously. Leslie was all too quick to inform me of her choice of ‘Livewire’. Perhaps I can call her the ‘Screaming Siren’? She was just as cunning.” Cat spits the last word bitterly, damning herself for not coming clean with Kara instead of hiring the second girl.

Her office would not currently be in ruins. Her windows would not be covering the pavement below. She would not be mesmerised by a girl in a red cape standing to her left, nor would her mind be racing at a mile a minute.

She wouldn’t be in arms reach of Kara Danvers, or Supergirl. She would be sitting in the office alone, probably still drinking scotch, and lamenting her situation.

“Oh, I think she’s already called herself ‘Banshee’,” Kara replies in a small voice.

“Banshee?” Cat scoffs. “They should really let me pick the names around here.”

She can feel Kara’s eyes on her.

Well.

Now the situation has changed.

She can’t keep ordering Kara around the office, attempting to keep her away from eye’s view.

She can’t keep ignoring her and seeing those sad puppy eyes every time she dismisses her from her office.

She misses those occasional late night chats in her office. Carter had been short with her all week because Kara hadn’t been over to visit.

‘Don’t these Superheroes understand how they affect everyone else?’ Cat thinks contemptuously.

Well, she’s about to find out.

Cat turns towards Kara just as Kara turns toward her

“I’d better go,” Supergirl says before Cat can utter a word. “I, ah, need to take care of some things before the police arrive.” She steps back, about to take off.

No, she can’t go.

Her knees are bent.

Don’t go.

Say something now, Cat.

Now.

“Well, thank you for all your help. You saved my life, Kara.”

 

*******

 

“You saved my life, Kara.”

Kara.

Kara.

 _Oh no_.

Chest tightening. Shoulders tensing. Throat closing.

Kara.

It’s as if Kara’s whole body is put on pause, but her mind on fast forward.

Like her body is too slow for her mind; a beat behind.

Like she is walking up the stairs and thought there was an extra step and…

Slam.

Her name hits her harder than any armed assailant ever has.

She can see everything and nothing.

Hear nothing and everything.

Feel only the weight of her stomach pulling her to the ground.

Shock doesn’t taste like anything, and it doesn’t feel like anything either.

You can feel the air being sucked into your lungs, and feel the pounding of your erratic heartbeat in your ears, but you do not _feel._

Not pain, or surprise. Neither elation nor desire.

Just blank.

Kara.

 

*******

 

Cat watches Kara freeze, every muscle seeming to spasm, her back still turned.

She sees Kara bow her head, and sees her eyes glow, her chest expanding.

And then her knees buckle, and she slumps, crumpling to the ground.

Silence.

_Oh crap._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was gonna be more but this seems a good place to stop considering what is coming sorry for the cliffhanger lovelies (also omg sorry bout the hiatus, started uni and lord its been a heck of a few months)


	4. Hurricane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, i know it's been a while oops.  
> This chapter drawn from the angst of 'Hurricane' aka the moment before everything combusts.  
> Enjoy!

“ _Kara.”_

Kara’s eyes snapped open to bright yellow light glaring down at her.

“Kara.” Alex throws herself toward her sister, careful not to overwhelm her as she came to.  

Livewire. Banshee. Cat.

CAT.

Kara’s stomach swooped as she remembered Cat’s words.

“ _You saved my life Kara.”_

“Kara!” Kara shook her head and focussed on Alex’s worried frown.

“Sorry? What was that?” Kara blinked to try and shift the image of Cat’s vulnerable face from her mind.

“I asked if you were okay. What happened? Did Livewire shock you? Cat said something about it being a personal vendetta. And _what_ the hell happened with Siobhan?” Alex paused to catch her breath and looked at Kara expectedly.

Kara explained quickly and without detail. The only thing on her mind is the fluttering sound of Cat’s heartbeat as she said her name. She knows about her adoptive family, and her real family, and her dead planet that rests like an iron chain around her neck. She knows about Alura and Eliza, Zor-El and Jeramiah. She knows about Alex.

Kara almost chokes at the thought.

“Alex! What did Cat say? She was on the balcony; didn’t she see you?! Were you in your tactical gear?” Kara hisses as her heart beat starts to race once more.

Alex stopped, and she looked suspiciously at Kara.

“Cat Grant doesn’t know who I am. We’ve never met Kara so why would she recognise me?” Alex raised her eyebrow at her little sister and sinks into her hip.

Kara blushes, inwardly cursing at her blind panic.

“Oh. That’s right. Sorry, I’m still catching up.” She avoids Alex’s gaze, brushing off her sister’s grip and making for the door.

“I think I’ll go home if that’s okay with you. Kind of a big day.”

Alex scanned her sister’s face once more, before nodding with a sigh.

“Good idea, get some sleep and call me when you want to talk about what’s bothering you.” Alex smirked at Kara’s widened eyes and waved her sister goodbye .

 

***

 

“Cat Grant.”

Cat doesn’t look up from her desk, the scattered remains of her office still strewn around her.

“Rather low of you to come here when security isn’t here to escort you out. But I suppose, you’re never one to pass up an opportunity.” She looks up pointedly and stares into the eyes of Maxwell Lord.

“Cat. Good to see that the destruction of your office hasn’t affected your sterling wit.” Lord begins to walk slowly through the debris.

“To what do I owe the pleasure,” Cat sighed, returning to her laptop in front of her.

“Oh, just business.” He pauses, looking around mimetically. “I’m surprised Supergirl isn’t here, I would have thought you’d keep your prized pet close after the attack? No? Well I commend your bravery, considering she failed to apprehend Leslie.”

“She already did her job, saving me, saving my employees; she’s earned a bit of respite don’t you think?” Cat pushed her glasses up, shooting Lord a withering glance.

“If her job is to scare off evil powered people and cause thousands of dollars of destruction within the span of ten minutes then I think she did a _fabulous_ job.” Lord strolled over to the window and stared across the expanse of buildings.

“As much as I would love to amble on with such semantics, I have a company to run, so if you don’t get to your point, I’ll have to ask you to leave.”

“Of course, my lady.” Lord bowed slightly towards Cat, stepping forward.

“I make it my business to investigate new threats to National City, get ahead of the public and design tech that will protect this city. So, naturally, it would be irresponsible of me to ignore your Girl of Steel.”

Cat’s heart jolted at the personal pronoun.

“I’ve been digging and digging, trying to ascertain a weakness, trying to find a way to subdue her should she become a problem.”

Cat fought off a shiver at the clinical sound of ‘problem’.

“You said it yourself. She’s clumsy, awkward, a product of her millennial generation. It was actually your article that caused me to change track. I’d spent so long trying to determine a way to chemically weaken her, to reduce the effects of her powers. Unfortunately, my work was interrupted by a certain governmental department, and my research was seized. But your article gave her a sense of humanity. All of those criticisms established a connection between your readers and Supergirl. Well done, by the way, a clever piece of journalism.” He bowed his head once more.

Cat didn’t react, her mind churning to try and figure out what he was there for.

“This, _humanity_ , in want of a better word, made me realise that there was another, less violent option, for getting a one up over this potential menace. The media.” Lord swept his hand in front of him, looking Cat straight in the eyes.

“You knew from the beginning that you could attach yourself to real power by taking this girl under your wing. Attaching her to CatCo from the beginning, be her mentor of sorts. I know she visits your balcony often, that you two talk, and that you write articles about her. The thing that really grabbed me though, was the last line. ‘Hopefully, we will get to be part of the narrative’. Because that’s all it is, isn’t it? The Adventures of Supergirl. Day after day of daring rescues and heroic acts. Good over evil. It’s a good ploy to deter the populous from digging into her more personal details. Give them the humanity they crave, with her imperfections, and they won’t be interested in figuring out who she is under that cape. Clever Cat, very clever. But alas, I am one to dig. So after that article, I went searching. She was smart enough to destroy my drones, s I couldn’t trace her home. I tried to hack into CatCo security feeds, see if I could get any audio, but whoever you have employed in virtual security did a commendable job of securing the servers.”

She made a mental note to give Winslow a payrise, and maybe even a hug, for keeping Kara’s secret.

“But you know me: I can never resist a challenge.” He paused again, seeming to deliberate before going on.

“I figured it out when I met a certain Alex Danvers…”

Cat’s blood ran cold.

Oh shit.

“She was oddly protective of the hero, breaking character to personally threaten me, which was, I’ll admit, rather charming. Didn’t take long to put two and two together. I ran background checks on all of the passengers on the Geneva flight, and there was Alex Danvers, albeit with a pseudonym. Supergirl’s first action. If she’d kept her powers a secret all this time, it was most probable that there would be personal motivation for stopping that plane from crashing. She didn’t appear in those earthquakes a few years back, neither during those terrible storms that cut power to most of the city. I think you can guess where I’m going with this?” Lord stops and turns back to Cat, who keeps her poker face decidedly intact.

“Not going to indulge me with your inside scoop? Suit yourself. It was certainly nice meeting Kara Danvers, your assistant, at the CatCo gala. I would have thought it impossible that she hadn’t met Supergirl, considering how closely connected they both are to you.”

Cat’s heart lurched, the memory of Kara slumping to the ground replaying over and over in her mind. 

“Come on Cat, do I need to spell it out for you? I know that Kara Danvers is Supergirl, and I’m guessing from your lack of reaction, that you do too.”

Cat is spiralling, memories of everything Kara has done for her swarming her mind.

Carter hugging her after she babysat him.

Arranging and rearranging her schedule day in day out.

Making sure her coffee was always hot, and that the m&ms on her cabinet were always stocked on the tough days.

Staying late with her after a long day in the office, sitting on her couch and telling her about her adoptive family.

Kara, not Supergirl.

Her own little hero.

In danger.

Cat stood up, slowly sliding her glasses off, folding them and placing them on her desk, trying to regain control. She was a business woman first and foremost.

She stares coldly into Lord’s eyes, placing her hands on her hips, trying to summon some courage.

“So what do you want then? You said you were here to talk business? Lay it out.”

Lord smiled, clapping his hands together almost making Cat jump.

“Excellent, now things get a little exciting. As you are well aware, knowledge is power, particularly in the media world. Finding out that little Miss Kara Danvers is Supergirl is almost too perfect an opportunity to pass up. It would probably have been better for you if she was someone of less importance, and you were only buying for the continued existence of Supergirl. But _now_ , we get to play with both the girl of steel and your stellar assistant. How fun.”

Lord rubbed his hands together enthusiastically and continued.

“All I’m asking is that you publish more articles that reflect _every_ consequence of Supergirl’s ‘rescues’. Stop using your platform to shape Supergirl’s image. Take your own personal bias out of the editing, maybe publish some articles featuring people whose homes have been damaged in her duties. There are a lot of people out there who don’t align themselves with the eager hero you’ve been portraying. I don’t think it’s too much to ask, is it? I could have asked you to resign as CEO.”

Cat’s mind is already racing through the possibilities. If she bends to Lord’s demands, she doesn’t personally take much damage. Her name isn’t publicly slandered, not that it hasn’t already been dragged through the mud over at the Daily Planet. Every time it happens, Carter hears about it, and it’s almost impossible for her to look him in the eye.

Giving the public articles on the damage Supergirl costs National City doesn’t initially appear too threatening. Her job is to report the truth, and that is what she has strived to do by founding CatCo. But Cat knows how people rely on her company and their message. She knows how much power she holds over the people of National City, and over Supergirl’s image. This is a dangerous proposal. Fear could amass quickly, turning the city against their beloved hero in an instance. It had happened to Superman with the Lex Luthor debacle, and Cat couldn’t bear putting Kara through that emotional trauma. She needs to be Supergirl and to help people. Either way, Lord intends to ruin her public image.

“What’s in it for you Max? Hoping to take over red skirt and cape? This is a little bit more than ‘threat assessment’ don’t you think?”

“Very good Cat. The people have a right to know exactly what they’re getting when they sing praise of Supergirl. They have a right to know how her mere presence puts them in more danger then they were in last year. About the rapid increase in extranormal attacks, and about the number of aliens that truly live in this city.”

“So, I imagine you support the Alien Registration act then? Transparency to protect the people? If so, why haven’t you exposed the DEO or Supergirl’s identity yourself? Why do you need CatCo to do it? Oh…,” Cat exaggerated a sigh, “they’ve got dirt on you, don’t they? Alex Danvers’ threats must have held weight then, if you’re denying yourself the glory of breaking the story. Silly me.” Cat walked out from behind her desk and advanced slowly towards the silent man. “What is stopping me from calling Alex Danvers myself and informing her of the elaborate plan you’ve set up here?” Cat smiled and pushed a finger against Lord’s chest.

“Because, Kitty Cat, if you do, all I have to do is press a button on my phone here and the world will know Kara’s secret before I can be carted off to the shadowy depths of the DEO. Either you do as I ask, or I expose her to the world. Got that?”

Lord smirked, watching the shock settle in on Cat’s face.

“Obviously, you need some time to think things through. If I don’t hear from you by 9am tomorrow, well…let’s just say you might need to find a new, lower profile, assistant. It’s been a pleasure, as always Cat,” Lord drawled as he exited her office with a smug grin.

 

***

 

Kara couldn’t sleep. Alex had texted her, telling her to keep a low profile while they hunted for Livewire and Siobhan, so she couldn’t fly to clear her head.

The day’s events were assaulting her mind, running rings around her, keeping her restless and full of doubt.

She had walked into work still assistant number two, Siobhan had somehow become this banshee, Livewire was out of prison and back after Cat. And god…Cat. Every time Kara’s thoughts drift back to that moment on the balcony, her heart swells but her chest tightens. Her thoughts and feelings were masked by the adrenaline rush of desperately trying to find Cat and everything is muddled and murky. The relief of finding her on the balcony, the way she couldn’t look Kara in the eye, the soft way she spoke her name when she thanked her. She was hesitant, seeming to teeter on the edge and then jump, exposing herself in a way Cat Grant never does. Kara couldn’t help but smile softly at the thought.

But then she spiralled again.

How long had Cat known? Had she known the whole time? Did she only just figure it out? Did anyone else know? Would she tell anyone?

Why had she protected her secret? Is that why she had hired Siobhan? But why make her assistant number two? And why, _why_ , had she shut Kara out? Why had she been so icy to her? Was it then that she had found out, and was hurt by Kara not telling her? But then why did she confess on the roof?

Things aren’t adding up.

Sure, her and Kara were close, or had been, before she had started acting distant.

Kara had stayed at the office far later than she should have, to make sure Cat didn’t pass out on her couch.

She had looked after Carter, even getting a hug, which in Cat’s eyes was golden.

She had meticulously managed her schedule, directly calls, replying to emails, answering Cat’s every need.

She knew when things were getting rough; knew her ticks when the medication wasn’t as effective. She knew that chocolate calmed her a little, and that Carter was the centre of her world.

But she also knows Cat Grant, Queen of all Media, the impressively successful business woman who could cause breakdowns with silence and hysteria with a single sentence.

And Kara can’t decide who confessed to her. She wants to believe that it is Cat, the person who is a mentor to both Kara and Supergirl in so many ways. But she can’t shake the doubt that Miss Grant was trying to work some kind of unseen angle.

She can’t tell, because she had passed out almost immediately.

Kara buries her face in her pillow in embarrassment.

The moment Cat uttered her name, she lost it. Oh Rao, how would the conversation have gone? Would she have denied it? Tried to dissuade her boss from exposing her? Would she have just left? Would she have simply stared into Cat’s brilliantly green eyes, tracing her soft expression? Would she have stepped closer and closer until they were inches apart before speaking?

Kara threw off the covers in frustration.

She would never know, because she woke up in the DEO.

Kara doesn’t know if the soft fingers tracing her forehead and her jawline were Cat or if she had dreamt them. And she doesn’t know why Cat told her. And she doesn’t know whether she is just letting her feelings for the woman blind her judgement, or if there really is no hidden angle.

It takes every ounce of strength not to leap out of her window and fly the familiar path to Cat’s house, where she has spent many an evening making sure her and Carter were okay, and that Cat’s nightmares weren’t drowning her.

But Alex is right. She was tired out from the fighting, and no matter how long she spent under the rays in the DEO medical centre, she wouldn’t feel better until morning came and she could bask in the early morning light. She would only be placing Cat in more danger going.

And anyway, would Cat even acknowledge her? Would she go back to pretending? Kara’s heart couldn’t take it if Cat iced her out again.

Cat was probably hurt that Kara didn’t trust her enough to tell her. She had probably figured out the James and Winn knew, considering they always cover for her at work. She hadn’t seemed mad on the balcony, or disappointed. Her heart had been beating incredibly fast, but it was probably just nerves and stress. Kara pressed the palms of her hands to eyes, willing her mind to stop racing. But the image of Cat standing there, unifying her identity with a single sentence would not leave her to rest. Giving up on sleep, Kara goes to the kitchen to dig out ice cream from her fridge before setting herself up in the window, waiting for the sun to rise.

 

***

 

Cat had thrown away the idea of sleep quite soon into Maxwell Lord’s visit.

He had really outdone himself this time.

She couldn’t allow her company to be comprised and used as a propaganda machine, but she absolutely couldn’t let Lord obliterate Kara’s identity. She had heard Kara’s stories about her adoptive family, and how welcoming they were. She had heard Supergirl tell her minute details about Krypton. About her mother, about standing at her window and staring across the expanse of her city. Holding her baby cousin for the first time. And then about the Phantom Zone; about floating in an endless expanse of frozen time, drifting in and out of frightening dreams to an even more frightening reality. It had taken all of Cat’s resolve not to pull the hero in for a hug, even before she had figured out it was Kara in that red cape.

Cat couldn’t let Lord destroy Kara’s chance to just live, to not be in the constant spotlight, to enjoy life on Earth in relative peace whilst also fulfilling her life dreams of helping people.

Cat sat at her desk, where she had remained since Lord had left 3 hours ago. It was now 2am and she didn’t want to stop looking at her desktop, afraid of the decision she was forced to make.

She couldn’t fail the people of National City by abusing her position, nor could she let Lord expose Kara.

She had to do it herself.

Writing is what she is best at. It is what has got her to where she is today. It is almost ironic that she had to write her way out of this blackmail, when it’s the reason she is in this position.

She has seven hours to write something that will essentially kill Kara Danvers. She won’t be able to exist in her human identity anymore. The world will know her name.

There is a cruel irony in the words that had inspired Max to go after Kara instead of Supergirl.

‘Hopefully, we will get to be part of the narrative.’

She had wanted to lift her up, to fashion this girl into a hero everyone could admire, and everyone could relate to. She didn’t want to hear or write another Superman story, and neither did Supergirl. But if she had known it would come to this, she would have let anyone else take the lead story. She would have downsized the Tribune, because the pain and nausea she was feeling and about to inflict on someone she loves is unbearable.

And of course she loves Kara. She had looked after Cat in a way not even her mother had. She listened and learned and genuinely loved being able to help. She took pride in small things, like making her friends laugh, or making sure a new employee felt welcomed. She loved spending time with Carter. She was patient with him, listening carefully and asking thoughtful questions. It had been impossible for Cat not to admire her seemingly endless positivity, and she had relished in being able to teach Kara important life lessons.

With a single article, she had to end everything special about her assistant and everything special about their relationship.

She hadn’t been able to talk to Kara about being Supergirl, and she doubts she ever will now.

She could call her, warn her about what she was about to do. But how can she break that news?

‘Hello Kara. Yes I know you’re Supergirl and I’ve known for a while. By the way, I am being blackmailed and have to destroy your identity, love you bye.’

It was hopeless. There was nothing Kara could do about it anymore than Cat could. If Supergirl, the DEO, hell _anyone_ went near Maxwell Lord, he would sacrifice himself and publish the news anyway, in some kind of sick, twisted moral duty to somehow save National City.

Kara will never forgive her, and Carter will probably hate her, but she can’t just let Kara be slaughtered by Lord, her image disgraced without warning.

Should she warn her? She probably should. If it were her, she would appreciate the heads up and use the time to escape from National City. If she texts her now she will fly over immediately and Cat won’t be able to prevent herself from breaking down.

She needs to write the article.

Cat sighs, pushing her glasses up as a tear slides down her cheek.

 

Supergirl

By Cat Grant

 

                                                                                                                               

 


End file.
